Last Night
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: AU. Esta sería la última noche que vería su rostro. Habían cruzado la línea definitiva en su amor prohibido, ya las cartas estaban jugadas... ¿Pero por qué sonríes Maka?. Dedicado a Alexiel Evans.


Este fic está dedicado a **Alexiel Evans**, por ser mi review #100 en **The Sun Kepper**. Se que me pediste algo distinto, pero escuchando la canción que inspiró este fic pensé en lo retorcida que podía salir la historia y algo me dijo que te encantaría... así que espero no equivocarme :) Disfrutalo, ¡y gracias por seguir mi fic!

Este drabble esta inspirado en la canción **Juliet**, del grandioso grupo de **Sonata Arctica**. Está enteramente narrado desde la perspectiva de Soul, y nos muestra un interesante giro en la clásica historia de Romeo&Julieta.

Para todos aquellos que están aqui leyendo, ¡disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni la canción de Sonata. Solo el drabble que están por leer a continuación :)

**.**

**Last Night**

**.**

Toso nuevamente.

¿Cómo he llegado a esto? Los recuerdos de todo lo vivido los últimos meses se comienzan a arremolinar en mi confusa mente, debe ser que ya está comenzando a hacer efecto…

Entrecierro mis ojos ante el reflejo de la luna que se cuela por las rasgadas cortinas y luego la volteo a tu rostro de perfil. Veo tu expresión serena mientras tus bellos ojos reflejan las estrellas que son testigos de un amor que pasará a la historia.

O no.

Mis ojos rubís se pierden en la copa que yace a tu lado, se lo que contenía, uno de los venenos más fuertes y lo hemos tomado… si, porque esta noche moriremos, pero juntos.

Aprieto tu mano fuertemente, siempre supiste que mi sueño era morir de la mano de mi persona amada, no en estas circunstancias, pero nuestras familias nos orillaron a esto. El odio fue más grande y pudo más que el amor, nuestro cuento de hadas se marchitó.

Todavía recuerdo aquellos días, yo era joven e ingenuo todavía. Mi padre me había inculcado desde pequeño a odiar a la otra familia poderosa de Death City: Los Albarn. Nunca me dijo la razón, pero yo como buen heredero seguí sus órdenes al pie de la letra, sin rechistar en ningún momento.

Entonces, te conocí a ti.

Alegre, carismática e intrépida. Sin miedo a la vida ni a las ataduras que los apellidos nos brindaban. Te presentaste ante mí una noche que mi familia ofrecía una fiesta de antifaces en mi honor. Bailamos y reímos, está de más decir que me enamore perdidamente de tus ojos verde olivo, que siempre me intrigaron por el brillo extraño en ellos.

Te di todo de mí y tú me diste todo de ti… o al menos eso creí. Cuando descubrimos la verdad el mundo se nos vino encima: Tu eres una Albarn y yo un Evans. Nuestra relación está prohibida por la rivalidad de nuestras familias.

No nos importo. Nos convertimos en amantes. Solo la luna y las estrellas eran testigos de nuestro amor.

Y yo creí, creí que posiblemente podríamos cambiar las cosas. Y tú me hiciste creer que ambos saldríamos adelante, juntos.

Y entonces aun ahora te sigo creyendo. Sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar: ¿por qué sonríes?

Siento mi cuerpo paralizado por el veneno y tu figura se vuelve borrosa, sin embargo tu sonrisa sigue intacta en tu rostro, que perfilado por la luna le da un aire casi místico. Y me pregunto nuevamente: ¿Por qué sonríes?

Una revelación llega a mí con la tibia brisa nocturna y me obliga a querer cerrar los ojos con pesar, cosa imposible, puesto que el veneno ya está haciendo efecto en mí, manteniéndome en un estado donde solo puedo limitarme a ver tu rostro. Sigues sonriendo.

¿Acaso nada importo para ti? Los días llenos de miradas furtivas, las noches de pasión entre las sábanas del motel de turno, las cartas llenas de amor y mi eterna devoción hacia ti.

¿Acaso no fue suficiente?

La ira comienza a crecer en mi interior, al recordar aquel día en el que sería tu prometido descubrió lo nuestro. Recuerdo tu rostro. Te debatías entre el deber con Kid y tu supuesto amor por mí. Y nuevamente me mentiste, me dijiste que todo saldría bien, entonces fue cuando te propuse la idea que hoy llevamos a cabo… perdón, que hoy llevo a cabo.

Escuchó tu risa cantarina como un lejano murmullo y siento tu tibia mano apretar la mía que está casi helada. El alba comienza a aparecer, y con esto el final de mis días. Y me pregunto: Si yo vivía por ti, ¿Por qué tenía que acabar de esta forma?

Siento mi vida esfumarse entre mis manos. Sé que mi hora esta cerca. Puede que todo no haya salido como lo planeado, pero ten por seguro que donde sea que esté… te esperare.

Y me encargare de hacer tu otra vida una tortura.

"_This is the end… why? You're closing my eyes…"_

_**Fin**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bien, para el que no capto. Maka engaño a Soul y no bebió del veneno por miedo a la rivalidad de ambas familias, dejandolo solo en su sacrificio de amor. ¿Triste verdad? Pero siempre quise hacer un fic donde Maka fuera la mala, y Soul el que saliera... jodido.<p>

-modo perverso activado-

Ehehehe... espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo lo hice. Y me gustaría leer sus opiniones :D

El siguiente capítulo de **Embarazo para Dummies **sigue en mi mente. Lo siento, no he tenido tanta imaginación como esperaba :( Sin embargo tengo dos listos de **The Sun Keeper,** y uno lo subiré hoy mismo.

Nos leemos en otra, saludos queridos lectores!

_**K**abegami**A**materasu_

_¿Review? c:  
><em>


End file.
